The Nature Experiment
by Tondelaya
Summary: After their friends have turned in for the night, Amy and Sheldon continue playing the drinking game "Never Have I Ever" on the sofa in front of the blazing fire in the cabin on beautiful Big Bear Lake. A version of the embellished scene referenced in my fanfic The Big Bear Commitment Determination (check it out!). Based on a reader request.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings!** **A reader requested a version of the embellished scene referenced in my fanfic The Big Bear Commitment Determination (please check it out!)**

 **This scene is a continuation of Season 9 Episode 20 if you want to view a clip online. Disclaimer: TBBT characters are not mine.**

 **After their friends have turned in for the night, Amy and Sheldon continue playing the drinking game "Never Have I Ever" on the sofa in front of the fire in the beautiful cabin on Big Bear Lake.**

* * *

"Well, we all have a past" Amy said as she put her glass of wine back down on the table in front of the sofa.

"Amy, do you really have a past?" Sheldon asked as he put his glass down too. "You know what I mean" he said suggestively.

Amy laughed in surprise that he would even suggest such a thing. Heck, there was a time, she thought, when she wasn't even sure he knew about such things. Of course, after the gift he gave her on her birthday, she certainly knew better now.

"No Sheldon, I don't. I was just teasing you" she smiled.

"Well, you say that, but I know you have more of a past than I do" he said with a hint of sadness.

"Does that bother you?" Amy asked with some concern.

While true she was very inexperienced with the opposite sex, compared to Sheldon she was what her mother might call a "hussy". Of course that description couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Amy knew she was not the kind of woman who attracted attention from men. No boy had ever given her the time of day in high school and in college, she had to bribe her first kiss from a poor asthmatic coed (don't judge, he was fine once she gave him back his inhaler).

After college, she had tried online dating and hoped to find a boyfriend or maybe even a just a friend. However, it didn't take long before she gave up on trying to find companionship and only went online to find her annual date just to please her mother. Until she met Sheldon of course.

Amy was thrilled to find someone like Sheldon to be her friend. She enjoyed spending time with someone so intelligent; however, she soon discovered how truly attracted she was to him. She knew she wanted more than just a relationship of the mind with this man. Slowly but surely their relationship did evolve into something more; but unfortunately it still wasn't enough for Amy. Ultimately she came to the very sad decision to end their relationship last year.

During their recent break up, Amy had dated several different men in the hopes of mending her broken heart and moving on from Sheldon. While nothing happened on those dates, other than a few innocent good night kisses and one spontaneous kiss on her couch, she realized she really did have quite a bit more experience than Sheldon.

Sheldon had not answered her question yet.

"Sheldon?" she hesitated.

"Yes, it bothers me" he finally admitted.

Sheldon Cooper did not like to admit when something made him feel inferior; however, there was no getting around the fact that he was inferior when it came to matters of the opposite sex.

Sheldon was just a child when he attended high school and college having advanced quickly through his education due to his advanced intelligence. When he had finally reached an appropriate age for social interaction with those of a female persuasion, there was no room left in his life due to his intense multiple doctoral studies.

By the time he was done with his studies, Sheldon had no clue and really no interest in pursuing any type of relationship other than those of the mind. He truly believed himself to be a highly evolved creature of pure intellect who was above being a slave to his baser urges. Oh, he admits he did experience difficult moments from time to time, but he was an expert at using the Vulcan mental discipline of Kolinar to suppress those urges. Until he met Amy of course.

From the moment he met the cute bespectacled neuroscientist, Sheldon was immensely attracted to everything about her including more than just her mind. Although he was successful for a few years, eventually no amount of Kolinar could help Sheldon suppress the powerful urges he felt for this woman. Even if he had no clue as to what to do with them at the time.

"Sheldon, really I was just teasing" Amy said again trying to console him.

The topic of intimacy was hard enough with Sheldon and the last thing she wanted to do was make it more difficult.

"I know, I know" he said. "It is just that you have dated a lot of men over the years and even recently and I know that you have much more experience in the areas of dating and intimacy than I do" he admitted. "Sometimes, I wish that were different" he shrugged.

Oh my god! Amy screamed in her mind. He regrets getting back together with me. He wants to "play the field" she worried.

Amy knew Sheldon had asked more than one woman out during their separation to try and "move on". I shouldn't have pushed him into this weekend away, she scolded herself. I thought he was ready but I pushed him too hard again, she thought fearfully. Amy started to panic at the thought of losing him again.

Sheldon stared at her. Amy looked even paler than usual, her eyes had grown wide and she was breathing rapidly.

"Amy, what is wrong" Sheldon asked her with fear as his mind wandered.

Was she sick? Was it the wine? Perhaps the onset of Lyme disease from the bite of a tick he must have missed during their check earlier? Curses, he knew he should have removed her undergarments to check more thoroughly regardless of Leonard and Penny being in the next room. Boy, how he really hated nature!

"Amy?" he asked again when she remained quiet.

Suddenly, Amy put her hands over her face and doubled over with her head in her lap. She was crying, Sheldon realized. Oh, no! He thought. She really was sick or at least something was really wrong.

Could it have been something he said? The last time he had said something wrong without even knowing it was on their anniversary date and she had broken up with him over it. He could not bear to lose her again. He would die.

"Amy, please I am begging you" he said with fear as he laid his hand on her back. "Please tell me what is wrong?"

Amy straightened her back and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but more kept falling as she sniffed and tried to say something.

"Yuf regref us geffing back togefer, don't yuf? Yuf weren't ready. Yuf still want to dafe ofer women" she wailed and put her head back in her lap.

Sheldon frowned. Although, he had amazing hearing he could not tell what she was saying as her words were muffled by her crying.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her more confused than ever.

Amy just continued to cry.

"SSHHH, SSHHH" he said as he continued to rub her back. "It is okay. It is okay."

Amy was crying so loudly he thought it might wake up their friends. Boy, he did not want Penny to see them like this. She would go all "Nebraska rodeo on his ass" for sure and he was not even sure what he had done.

Finally, Amy sat back up and seemed to settle down. Sheldon went to the kitchen and brought her some tissues and a glass of water to alleviate any possible effects of dehydration from the loss of fluids. After she finished blowing her nose and drinking her water, Sheldon just held her hands in his, germs be damned.

"Sweetheart, what has got you all upset?" he asked her in the kindest voice he could muster.

Amy just stared at him. Sweetheart? That was a new one. Wow, she could get used to hearing him call her that pet name. It was the best one yet. She would be sure to add it to the official list.

"Amy, please" he pleaded with her again.

"I'm sorry Sheldon" Amy said and cleared her throat. "I shouldn't have fallen apart like that, I know such displays of emotion upset you."

"Stop" he said abruptly. "Do not apologize for showing me how you really feel. We discussed that remember?" he said.

Amy did remember. It was one of the many things they discussed on the night of their reconciliation the week before her birthday.

Sheldon and Amy had stayed up all night on her couch kissing and cuddling and talking. After spending so many months apart, neither one of them wanted even the unconsciousness of sleep to separate them from being together.

That was the night Sheldon had finally expressed his true feelings for Amy and they both decided to be more open and honest with each other in the relationship.

They had been working on it.

Since that night, Sheldon had defended Amy to his beloved Mee-Maw and had even confessed he was thinking about proposing marriage to her.

He had admitted, in front of a live webcast audience during their special Valentine's Day edition of Fun with Flags, how strong he believed their relationship to be now and how important Amy was to him.

He had even trusted her enough to share his secret storage unit with her and she supported him in every way.

Including on her birthday a few months ago when they had taken their relationship to the next level and had been intimate with each other. Amy was remembering that wonderful night when Sheldon interrupted her thoughts.

"Amy, what is wrong?" he asked again worriedly.

"Sheldon, do you regret getting back together with me?" she asked bluntly. Amy hated to ask but she had to know if they were going to move forward in their relationship.

"What?" Sheldon exclaimed dropping her hand. "No, of course not! Why would you ask me that?" he asked bewildered. Sheldon had never been more sure of anything than his decision to reunite with Amy.

"What did you mean when you said you wished you had more experience in the areas of dating and intimacy?" she asked a little more hesitantly.

"Did you mean you wanted to…"Amy gulped before she continued. "Did you mean you wanted to be with other women?" she finished.

Sheldon stared at his beautiful girlfriend whom he loved so much. He was a little surprised by her question but willing to answer nevertheless.

"Yes" he replied matter-of-factly.

Amy looked at Sheldon and gasped!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Did you mean you wanted to be with other women?" she finished.**

" **Yes" he replied matter-of-factly.**

* * *

Amy looked at Sheldon and gasped! Her back stiffened and her eyes opened wide.

"Not now Amy!" Sheldon quickly retracted upon seeing her obvious change in demeanor. Even he could tell he had upset her with his answer.

Sheldon was not sure what to say without hurting her feelings but he knew they had decided to be more open and honest with each other so he felt his only option was to tell her the truth.

"What I meant by my comment was that I wished before I met you that I had, well maybe not "been with other women" in the biblical sense anyway, but at least kissed them or dated them!" he said in frustration as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Amy, you are the only woman I have ever dated. You are the only woman I have ever kissed. You are the only woman I have ever loved" he continued.

"Maybe if I had known more about women, I would have been a better boyfriend to you. I would not have been so clueless about showing you how much I loved you. I would have had sex with you sooner and you would have not broken up with me" he finished sadly.

Amy stared at her recently reconciled boyfriend of a few months. She saw great hurt in his eyes. Hurt that she had caused by breaking up with him. Hurt caused because he thought she broke up with him because he would not have sex with her. She needed to set the record straight between them.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you listen to me" she said sternly.

This time Sheldon gasped upon hearing Amy's strict serious voice. His back straightened and his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I did desire more intimacy between us but I was, and still am, willing to meet you at whatever level of physical intimacy you are comfortable with at the time. I know physical contact does not come easily to you" she said. "I did not break up with you over sex" she stated firmly.

"Why did you break up with me then?" Sheldon asked so softly that Amy had barely heard the question.

Amy took in a deep breath. While they had talked about a lot of things since their reconciliation, Sheldon had never flat out asked her that simple question. He had asked what he could do differently, how he could change, but never why she did what she did to him. Never why she had hurt him so much.

"Sheldon" she began softly. "I was tired of waiting for you to commit to me. I didn't how you truly felt about me. I didn't know you were just scared of showing me your true feelings. I didn't know that you had a ring and had thought about proposing to me" she said her face grinning slightly on that last confession.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. But as you said on Valentine's Day, I am also grateful for having gone through our break up too. As difficult as it was, I learned how important you are to me and how much I love you and want to be with you" she said as her grin turned into a true smile.

Sheldon smiled in return as his posture relaxed and he scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"I am sorry too" he said as he took her hand in his again. "I did not mean to upset you earlier with what I said. Amy you are the only woman I want" he clarified as his body involuntarily shifted towards her and his lips landed softly on hers.

Amy eyes fluttered close as she kissed him in return. The kiss was soft but intense between them. Amy felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body when she felt his lips moving on hers as his reassuring words of her being the only one he wanted lingered in her mind.

After a moment, Sheldon ended the kiss and raised up so he could see her face. Her lips were red and slightly swollen and her green eyes sparkled from behind her glasses. His own blue eyes darkened and he licked his lips tasting the sweet wine from Amy's lips upon his own.

Amy smiled and picked up her glass of wine again from the table taking a quick sip. She needed to try and calm herself down.

"Sheldon. You really shouldn't be so worried about your lack of experience with women. I meant what I said earlier. You really did rock my world in bed" she said raising her eyebrow and taking another small sip of wine.

Sheldon blushed but followed her cue and reached for his glass to take a sip. However, just before the glass reached his lips, he had an idea. He lowered his glass, turned to face her and cleared his throat to speak.

"Never have I ever…" he began "engaged in French Kissing for seven minutes in heaven culminating in second base" he said and he took a drink of his wine.

Amy stared at him as she remembered a night years ago, back when they were just friends, when she had been upset and found herself craving human intimacy and physical contact. She had made that very specific request to him but he had turned her down at the time.

At the time. Since then he had most definitely fulfilled her specific request on more than one occasion.

Amy's eyebrow rose again as she understood his new version of the game they had been playing earlier. She took a sip from her glass knowing it was her turn to speak.

"Never have I ever…engaged in a torrid night of lovemaking that soothed my soul and inflamed my loins" she said with a grin and took a drink of her wine again.

Sheldon also remembered her other very specific request from that night years ago. He had told her at the time that theirs was a relationship of the mind but boy, did his mind begin to head down a dangerous road that night as he imagined all sorts of ways he could inflame her loins.

Sheldon took a drink as he remembered a more recent night where the lovemaking was most certainly "full of passionate emotions arising from sexual love" the definition of the word "torrid".

Sheldon knew it was his turn in the game now.

"Never have I ever…been kissed where I've never been kissed before" he said and he certainly did not mean Salt Lake City. Both he and Amy took a sip from their glass each remembering being pleasured by the other. At this rate, they would be out of wine before they knew it.

Amy decided to switch up the game. She put her wine glass down on the table. She took off her glasses and stood up from the sofa. She moved to stand in front of Sheldon, took his glass and set it down too. She put her hands on his shoulders and sat down straddling his lap moving her lips close to his face.

"Never have I ever…" she began "had coitus while I was…" Amy finished her sentence whispering in Sheldon's ear.

Sheldon's eyes grew bigger, along with another part of his body, and his hands moved to hold on to Amy's waist. He lifted his chin and their lips met in a slow sensuous kiss.

Sheldon's hands moved to untuck her shirts and then traveled underneath them and up the sides of her body. His thumbs skimmed over her nipples and he felt them harden under the fabric of the bra he remembered seeing earlier during their "safety first" check for ticks when they first arrived at the cabin. The bra had been bright red with lace at the top of the cups and she looked wonderful in it. She felt wonderful too.

Sheldon broke the kiss to take a breath and leaned back to look at Amy. Her eyes were closed and she had the most beautiful expression on her face. Sheldon grinned. Maybe he did know a little more about women than he had originally thought. Or at least this woman anyway. His woman.

It was Sheldon's turn to speak.

"And never have I ever…" he said "engaged in the coitus position of…" this time Sheldon finished his sentence whispering in Amy's ear. Amy moaned upon hearing his words and grabbed his face pulling him to her. Her lips smashed down on his and she moved to align her core over the tent in his pants and began to move upon him.

Sheldon's hands moved out from under her shirts and he held on to her waist again guiding her movements. He opened his mouth as her tongue plunged inside and their kisses mimicked the grinding movements between them.

Eventually, Amy gasped for air and leaned her head back as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter through her clothing as they moved together in perfect unison.

Sheldon could take no more and shifted them to lie down on the sofa in front of the fire blazing behind them. Sheldon laid above Amy and continued to kiss her lips and neck and chest while his hands roamed all of over her body.

Amy's hands roamed too as she lifted his shirts to feel his back and chest and eventually she found her way down to feel the hardness of him through his pants. Even after everything she now knew about the way Sheldon felt about her, it still amazed her that she could have such a dramatic effect on him.

Soon the sounds of the crackling fire in the living room were drowned out by the sounds of rustling clothing and squeaking sofa cushions not to mention Amy and Sheldon's heavy breathing and moaning that became louder and louder by the minute.

Suddenly, the sound of a toilet flushing from the other room drifted through the air and they both remembered that they were not alone in the cabin. They stopped moving and held still for a moment hoping that Leonard or Penny would not emerge into the living room and catch them in such a compromising position on the sofa.

It was one thing for their friends to know they had become intimate with each other but it was another for them to actually see them together. Neither Sheldon nor Amy were comfortable with public displays of affection. At least not this much of a display anyway.

After a minute had gone by and no one had come out, Sheldon sighed and leaned back to help Amy to a seated position next to him. He adjusted his pants and pulled down his shirts. Amy lowered her shirts and her skirt and put on her glasses. She tried to smooth down her hair from the tangles made by the sofa and Sheldon's hands.

Sheldon looked at Amy as she struggled to settle down and find her composure again and he realized that he had been wrong earlier. He was glad that he had never experienced this kind of intimacy with anyone but Amy. He could not imagine kissing or touching anyone in that way except for her. He loved her and trusted her and he had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life.

Sheldon stood from the sofa and held his hand out to his girlfriend. "Shall we turn in for the night?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing her green ones. Amy lovingly smiled up at him, once again so grateful that they were back together, and took his hand to stand next to him.

Sheldon held her hand as he turned to switch off the fire. He smiled at her and then hand-in-hand led her to the unoccupied bedroom in the cabin.

Their two wine glasses still remained on the table but they were not worried about putting them away. They were a symbolic reminder of their special night together here in the cabin on Big Bear Lake.

Maybe nature is not so bad after all, Sheldon thought, as he quietly closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this little scene!**


End file.
